<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If by mudinao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459730">What If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudinao3/pseuds/mudinao3'>mudinao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudinao3/pseuds/mudinao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if V和银手生在同一个时代，V假扮克里的男朋友执行一单生意，结果被银手现场NTR……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>强尼从丹妮那儿听说，今晚的演唱会克里带了个人来，一个金发碧眼的漂亮小伙儿。</p><p>强尼在墨镜背后直翻白眼，他第一时间就把这个人和扭扭街那些站街婊子联系到了一起，比狗血还俗的克里带来的人，还不如鸡巴好看。</p><p>不过事情显然出乎他的意料，这个人不仅比鸡巴好看，甚至还吃过他强尼·银手的鸡巴——V。</p><p>事实上强尼在后台看到那个小子的时候并不知道他的名字，一切都是一出闹剧。</p><p>一个星期前，七色华彩的演唱会闹得很厉害，强尼在掀顶的尖叫声里发表他的干他妈的荒坂演讲。每到这个时候克里都很焦躁，他扔了根烟头，把台下成堆的啤酒和玻璃渣子点着了，于是现场如同火热的氛围真的火热了起来。</p><p>事后报道强尼却成了那个乱扔烟头的傻逼，两个人差点没干起来，就是一个人谋杀另一个人的那种干。</p><p>为了促进这个不正常人团队的和谐发展，亨利干脆提议去云顶庆祝一下。</p><p>那个时候乐队还不算有钱，亨利说他请的时候大家都从善如流地去了。</p><p>强尼一向不喜欢性偶，他觉得那些只是惺惺作态的臭婊子，纯打炮就算了，像云顶这种搞什么定制化实际上搞心理控制的烂公司就活该被烧成灰。</p><p>再说想上他床的女的排着队能绕夜之城两圈。</p><p>大名鼎鼎的，永不安分、永不妥协的摇滚小子——强尼·银手，最后还是妥协地去了，南希说，可怜的强尼，长了两半大脑，但总有一半长在裤裆里。</p><p>他们在来生喝完酒，看完脱衣舞，各自驱车去了云顶。</p><p>前台连接强尼为他匹配出一男一女两个性偶的时候克里的嘲笑都快变成流浪者居住的公寓楼里的蟑螂黏在他的背上。</p><p>强尼和克里总是那么不对付。</p><p>强尼用左半边的义体砸在桌子上，憋着怒气说，老子从来不操他妈的男人。</p><p>前台客气地了解到他的需求，在蓝天和天使里为他选择了那名女性偶。</p><p>她在2号包厢等您，前台操作好请他去储物柜卸掉所有的武器。</p><p>可惜强尼最大的武器就是他疯狂的脑子，是无论死过几次都卸不掉的那种。</p><p>强尼如约去了2号包厢。克里选了个男的，而亨利和丹妮不过是换个地方搞而已，说不定还能玩双飞，而控制狂南希，她来云顶很可能是别有目的。</p><p>强尼想到这群傻逼乐队成员吸进去的烟能把他肺管子炸了。</p><p>算了，来都来了，操他妈的。</p><p>包厢的屏障被打开，里面站着的却是个男孩。</p><p>强尼这回是真的肺管子炸了。</p><p>你他妈谁，强尼问。</p><p>V转过身有一瞬间的紧张，真是倒他妈的霉了，他不过是来替客户办事而已，这个女人都能碰巧此时此刻要被人操吗？他处理完昏倒的性偶正准备走呢。</p><p>别激动，V让自己尽量放松下来，用平缓的口气说。</p><p>感谢他多年以来摸爬滚打的经验让他习惯了这套话术，在吃枪子比人吃的盐还多的夜之城，他学会了能不动枪就不动枪的克制。</p><p>但对方显然很激动，他不耐烦的咂舌，不停地逼逼，草你妈的那个傻逼女人，我都说了老子不操男人，她用哪只眼睛选的这个货，义体里长逼毛了吗，舔你妈的腚沟去吧！</p><p>呃……对方的骂人词汇过于丰富，V忍不住惊谔。</p><p>快说，你他妈到底是谁，那个天使吗？</p><p>天使，什么天使？V正在思考，他当下最好的办法就是先承认一个身份再找机会开溜。</p><p>不说就给我滚……强尼的耐烦心太少，他抬脚就想把人踹出去，自己喝完酒睡一觉不比操男人屁眼强？</p><p>就在这个时候亨利过来了。</p><p>他扯着嗓子大喊，嗨，强尼！</p><p>强尼意识到不妙，快速地给眼前的人的腹部来了一击，然后按着人下意识往下弯腰的脑袋，把V按着双膝跪在他的两腿之间。</p><p>看起来就像在给他口交，还能完美地挡着身体和脸。</p><p>哦——口活怎么样？亨利发出不怀好意地惊叹。</p><p>强尼对此咬牙切齿，V反应过来，狠狠反制住他按在头顶上的手臂，强尼相反施以更大的力道，滚你妈的亨利。</p><p>别这样强尼，我只是来看看你还好不好，你最近都不往演唱会带人了，怎么了强尼，心情不好吗？</p><p>你担心老子阳痿了吗？放心吧，老子现在硬得跟块铁似的。强尼说着顶着胯往V的脸上撞了几下。</p><p>那就好伙计，不过我说，你要来跟我们一块儿吗？</p><p>强尼的视线回撤，他打量那只手，指甲圆润，剪得很短且干净，最关键的是有安装过义体的痕迹，看起来就像是……螳螂刀。</p><p>如果你是想问我要不要加入你们的性爱派对，那我只想说带着你身上的骚尿味给老子滚远点。</p><p>好好好，随你便吧强尼。亨利不自讨没趣，转身就走了。</p><p>现在轮到强尼处理另外一个人了。</p><p>你他妈不是性偶吧，小子，你最好说清楚你想干什么，不然老子往你的屁眼里喂枪子。</p><p>强尼拽着V的头发把他往上带，疼痛和屈辱的压制让他的脸憋得通红。他其实留的是短寸，但强尼的那只银手臂握住他的颅顶简单地就像握住一颗皮球。</p><p>既然被发现了V也没什么好躲藏的了，把人干掉跑路才是最快的方法，于是他那双绿眼睛在看向强尼的一瞬间，双臂上的螳螂刀也弹了出来。</p><p>他肌肉绷紧发力，挥过去的刀刃打在义体上发出刺耳的金属碰撞声——接住他的只是单只手。V发现了自己和强尼肉体上的差别，他后撤一步就往强尼的下盘扫过去，却被对方闪躲开，一脚踢上他的胸膛，人一路滚到角落去。</p><p>V还来不及爬起来，一把亮黄色的手枪就抵住了他的太阳穴。</p><p>草你妈的银手！V含混不清地骂了一句。</p><p>强尼的心情很好，他勾着嘴唇蹲下来，问，哦，你认识我？</p><p>谁不认识你，夜之城的活传奇。</p><p>那就好办多了，你肯定不想招惹我，也不想惊动公司的这一群疯狗满大楼地来办掉你吧？</p><p>你会包庇我不给公司找麻烦？你不是最恨公司的人了吗？</p><p>对，但我花了钱，在这里老子就是上帝，公司就要为我提供服务，而你只是个偷东西的小贼，所以一切我说了算，懂吗？</p><p>你真他妈的双标。</p><p>谢谢，但我不想再听见你跟我废话。</p><p>你到底想怎样？</p><p>V落下的眼珠又抬起，很锐利，像一只野兽。</p><p>强尼收到这样的眼神却丝毫不觉，好整以暇地对V说，既然你在这个地方，那你就是我的性偶，张开嘴，给我舔，我他妈管你是谁。</p><p>V停顿了一秒说，你不是不操男人吗？</p><p>强尼回答，操谁的嘴不一样？然后他用枪口摩挲着V的额头，你最好现在闭嘴，老实当我的枪套子。</p><p>V妥协了，好吧，最后一个问题，你怎么绕过扫描带枪进来的？</p><p>老子的枪，想带就带就来了。强尼不太耐烦了，他坐到床边，指着V跪过去。</p><p>但V只为他弯了一条腿，强尼想街头的人都他妈是狗也不去啃的硬骨头。</p><p>快点。强尼催促，拉开裤链掏出硬得流水的阴茎抵上V的嘴唇。</p><p>V一动不动，只垂下眼看那根冒着青筋的紫红色的大家伙，和男人打架也能硬，你他妈是个死变态吗？</p><p>强尼隔着镜片笑了一下，那得看跟谁打，不是什么人都有你这种漂亮脸蛋的对吗，雇佣兵？</p><p>V也跟着勾了下唇角，是很性感的薄唇，让强尼忍不住地握着龟头描摹他的唇型，你不会一个爽翻了就把我的头打爆了吧？</p><p>不会，但如果你再磨磨唧唧地让我觉得不爽了，我就会打爆你的头，强尼低沉地回应他。</p><p>然后V就张开了嘴，把强尼的阴茎含了进去。</p><p>草！强尼爽得骂人，V湿热的口腔包裹住他，舌头因为没办法抬起，只能从冠沟到龟头紧紧地贴合在一起，止不住的口水沿着唇缝流出去，V还是忍不住吞咽的动作，把阴茎吸得更紧。</p><p>草，草！真他妈爽！强尼不住地喟叹，他的义体手臂又抚上了V毛茸茸的脑袋，因为用了点力气还招来了V的怒视。</p><p>但这没有任何作用，天大地大，做爱最大，强尼扶着V的头在他的嘴里开始抽插，强尼赞美他，雇佣兵，你这么熟练，给男人舔过多少次鸡巴？</p><p>这惹得V抓了强尼一把阴毛，强尼下体的毛发尤其硬和弯曲，V一次性薅掉了几根，痛得强尼想把他的喉咙顶破。</p><p>和强尼搞，受点伤才算得上刺激。</p><p>你妈的，强尼咒骂他，用阴茎把V的嘴塞得更满，然后在他快窒息前又全部抽出来，又顶回去，就好像V的嘴真的是他的鸡巴套子。</p><p>来回的顶弄让V很难单膝支撑，他跟着强尼抽插的动作来回摇晃着，强尼的速度不快，但力度很大，每一次都几乎把下腹的肌肉顶到他的脸上，V埋在强尼阴部的丛林里，鼻息里都是咸腥味，却又不得不双手抓着强尼的大腿布料，让自己离得更近一点。</p><p>这种状况很快好了一些，强尼不再折磨他脆弱的咽喉，而是退出了一大半，跟着口水淅淅沥沥流了一地，而强尼就着这润滑自撸起来。</p><p>现在V只用含着阴茎的前半部分，刚才的窒息感让他微张着嘴喘了好几口气，心跳很快，他的胸膛用力起伏了几下，又合上嘴把前端包裹了起来吮吸，舌头刮过那条窄小的冠状沟，舔上滴水的马眼，声音啧啧作响。</p><p>强尼终于不再像他表现出来的那么游刃有余，透过他绷紧的嘴角都知道他墨镜后是什么眼神，这让从始至终都被纹丝不动的枪口抵着的V心里爽了很多。</p><p>果然，在V放下手摸上强尼那两颗沉得像铁球一样的睾丸时，强尼快速地在他的嘴里抽动几下，堵着他的嘴，阴茎弹跳着射了十几股，并且随着强尼缓缓抽出的动作，从V的肚子里射到他的跟着伸出的舌头上。</p><p>精液很浓且腥，挂在他的舌苔上让V进退两难，而强尼则戏弄又强硬地捏着他的下巴帮助他合上嘴，把那些粘稠的液体吞下，并且愉快地对他说，</p><p>嘭，射爆了。</p><p> </p><p>事件的最后还是V趁强尼不备，用螳螂刀划伤了他的人类手臂跑掉了。</p><p>总之这个仇是彻底结下了。</p><p>所以在V跟着克里出现在后台的时候，强尼隔着镜片死死地盯着他，乐队的其他人根本不足为奇，只当强尼是看不惯这对死基佬。</p><p>V一点也不意外强尼会找上他的麻烦。他跟着强尼走进更衣室，里面比墨西哥的战场还乱，而强尼就远远地绕着他来回踱步，打量他的穿着，并且啧啧称奇，</p><p>武侍乐队的外套？你也是乐队粉丝？</p><p>V的视线不偏不倚，难道不行吗，我犯法了？</p><p>强尼停下脚步，当然不，不过得看你是谁的粉丝。</p><p>克里，V说，克里·欧罗迪恩。</p><p>草，别跟我提那个怂逼的名字！强尼怒吼一声，显然被激怒了。</p><p>你那么生气干什么，V无所谓地耸肩，人人都要顺着你强尼·银手吗？</p><p>我说了别他妈惹我！强尼警告他，踢翻了横在一边的矮桌，大踏步地走向V。</p><p>你到底来做什么？谁让你来的？强尼再一次质问他，但V不错眼珠地和他对视，强尼彻底没了耐心，他抓着V的脖领，像拎幼崽一样把V压倒墙面上，开始解他的皮带。</p><p>草，V挣扎起来，你非要现在搞吗？</p><p>强尼反问他，那不然呢，你会和我说实话吗？你到底为什么而来？</p><p>V赶紧抓住强尼作乱的手，说，为了你，强尼！</p><p>现在说好话，太晚了小子。强尼扯开V的牛仔裤，把内裤直接拉到底，一只冰凉的义体手臂就直接往V的后门探，那个洞口很紧却微湿，翕张着就把强尼的两根手指给吃进去了。</p><p>草，V忍不住骂了一声，他现在几乎整个人骑在强尼的手臂上，金属的触感让他意识到自己处境不妙。</p><p>你自己搞过了？你现在就真是贱逼，我应该往义体里装个电流装置，这样我不用动手指都能把你操到高潮！</p><p>强尼恶狠狠地说，他两根指头捅得V一阵痛呼，只是探到前列腺凸起的时候又很快夹紧了，跟着V的阴茎也开始勃起。</p><p>V皱着眉，绿眼珠里全是痛苦和爽快，强尼很是欣赏他这幅表情，拉高他的一条腿，手指就更深更快地往里钻，股缝到大腿间搞得都是水。</p><p>这就爽了？老子还没操你呢。强尼贴着V的耳朵说，对着他的耳廓又舔又咬，激得V一阵颤抖，但V只是抠着墙壁，指缝间都是灰，也不离强尼近一步。</p><p>强尼咂舌，他又不耐烦了，所以他把V屁股里的手指抽了出来，胡乱地在他的T恤上揩了几下——武侍乐队的限量T恤，无所谓，反正强尼有的是，顺便对着V顶起棉布料的乳尖和胸肌蹂躏了几把。</p><p>这下强尼空出了两只手。他用身体顶进V的两腿之间，两只手臂对着膝弯一勾，V抵着墙壁的身体一下落，强尼就把V整个人抱起来了。</p><p>草你妈的强尼，V咬着牙说，一瞬间的失衡让他不得不伸手抱住强尼的脖颈，这个动作搞得他们好似很亲密。</p><p>我妈早死了，V，现在轮到我操你了。强尼很肯定地说，然后他就抱着V跟骑马似的把流水的屁眼骑到了他的硬得像块烙铁的阴茎上。</p><p>啊啊啊……V昂长了脖子呻吟，完全露出了那块脆弱的喉结，强尼总是不喜欢扩张到底，他很喜欢这种仿佛每次都在给V破瓜的感觉。</p><p>V大概只被允许喘息了几秒，强尼就开始在他肠道里捅了起来，狠狠擦过他的前列腺，爽到V一下子只能挂在强尼身上像个烂了洞的娃娃。</p><p>草，轻点……啊，啊……V被操得喘不过气，强尼越是听到他叫唤就越是咬着他的脖子操得更深。</p><p>你知道我不可能轻，V。</p><p>我说你下嘴轻点！我明天还有别的委托！V揪着强尼的头发威胁他，而强尼只是更生气了，委托你妈逼的委托！</p><p>他抱着V往沙发区走动，阴茎在穴里深处耸动，这把V顶得有些想吐，幸好这段路不长，很快强尼就让他踏实地坐在他大腿上，严格上来说还是他的鸡巴上。</p><p>但腿能踩到实地的感觉很不一样，V有一瞬间的放松，强尼觉察到这一点，伸手使劲揉捏他的两瓣臀肉，逼得他又缩紧穴眼把那根肉棒子咬紧了。</p><p>一定要这么斤斤计较？V喘息着问，强尼的手一刻不停地钻进T恤摸上他的后背，再到前胸，他捏着V硬得像石子一样的乳头一边用力顶胯，把阴茎一次次送进深处。</p><p>一定要这么斤斤计较。强尼同样喘息着回答他。这个姿势实在方便强尼动作，他甚至可以引导着V自己骑，虽然他自己意识不到，意识到也无所谓，强尼只用给V那个锻炼得翘得不行的屁股几巴掌，让他把他的贱逼放松一下，那他就会和强尼对着干到底。</p><p>不会有比操你更爽的了，V。强尼看着V的绿眼睛说，但下一刻V就愤怒地要掐上他的脖子。</p><p>V没有得逞，敲门声震天动地地响起来了。</p><p>强尼，你他妈的在里面撸管撸秃了吗？还有半个小时演出就要开始了！</p><p>是克里，V反应过来，肠道被迫收紧，让强尼又痛又爽地骂出了声。</p><p>强尼？！</p><p>克里又喊了一声，干脆推门进来，在那一瞬间强尼眼疾手快地捡起那件武侍乐队外套，盖在了V的脑袋上。</p><p>草你妈的强尼，你又犯病了吗？</p><p>克里进来看到的就是一个人骑在强尼身上，还穿着武侍乐队的外套，很显然这是一名粉丝，强尼的草粉现场。</p><p>滚你妈的克里，你有事吗，不要耽误我操人。强尼对他下了逐客令，寄希望他快滚。</p><p>我只是来通知你马上就要开始演唱会了，如果你再不出现，南希就要发疯了你懂吗？</p><p>克里站在门边对强尼没好气地说，这声音传过来还是让V忍不住绷紧了身体，强尼的性癖百八十万，但他可没有现场演出的爱好。</p><p>强尼皱皱眉，把身体直起来一些，曲起一条腿，把V遮挡得更严实，他搁在V腰部的手臂往上，按在了V的后脑勺，稳住摇摇欲坠的外套，在外面的人看来就好像一个拥抱。</p><p>拥抱？强尼·银手配这种煽情的东西吗？</p><p>知道了，快滚。强尼说。</p><p>克里看着有点怪，说不上的心里不舒服，他转身准备走，走之前却问，对了，你看见V了吗？</p><p>哦，V，你找到他有事吗？强尼平淡地问。</p><p>这话听着就好像强尼和V认识，于是克里问，你认识V吗？</p><p>我认识V吗？强尼重复了一遍，咬牙切齿，我他妈当然认识，那是老子姘头！</p><p>姘头？什么意思？克里皱起眉，严肃起来。</p><p>姘头就是，姘头！马子！对象！男朋友！随便你怎么说，赶紧给我滚！以后给我离他远点！</p><p>强尼乱吼一通，克里注视着那件眼熟的有着武侍乐队巨大LOGO的外套最终把门关上了。</p><p>草你妈的，你有病吧强尼！V动手把外套掀到地上去，他屁股里还卡着一根棍子让他不舒服，但让他更不舒服的是强尼。</p><p>怎么了，你不就想要这个吗V，所以跟我闹别扭！</p><p>你觉得我和那些尽想爬你床的粉丝一样？</p><p>那些果儿？不一样V，只有你他妈的会和我作对！</p><p>不只有我会和你作对，荒坂也会和你作对！</p><p>别跟我提他妈的荒坂，我要是萎了我后面会多操你十遍！</p><p>显然V不吃他那套，他握着强尼的阴茎把它从屁股里拔了出来，肠液流了沙发一大块地，强尼的裤子都湿透了。</p><p>V！文森特！</p><p>你现在不跟我装不认识了？</p><p>是你他妈先跟老子玩失联！我不知道你跟你那个兄弟，杰克·威尔逊在搞什么，但你最好别瞒着我！</p><p>我他妈那是失联？我是叫你等消息！</p><p>什么消息？强尼突然低下声问。</p><p>一个风声，V回答，荒坂公司的人，他们想要把你做成芯片……</p><p>强尼陷入沉思，过了一会儿他问，谁让你来的？你的委托是什么？</p><p>V沉声回答，奥特·坎宁安，她让我调查荒坂公司的“灵魂杀手”计划。</p><p>什么时候？</p><p>半年前……</p><p>所以你接近我，就为了调查这个？</p><p>……不全是</p><p>草你妈的V！</p><p>强尼，你冷静一点……</p><p>冷静个屁！奥特已经遇害了，你为什么现在才说？！</p><p>委托就是这样的，如果她一个月后没有联系我，我就会来找你，告诉你我调查到的东西。</p><p>奥特……她是一个黑客，但这跟她有什么关系！</p><p>奥特她不只是夜之城，而且是全世界最有名的黑客，荒坂盯上她了。</p><p>你为什么要去云顶？</p><p>云顶有个性偶，她和荒坂三郎有牵连，我需要她的协助。</p><p>还有别的吗？</p><p>奥特可能还在网络的某处活着……</p><p>我知道了，滚吧，V。</p><p>强尼说，全然不顾V正裸着下半身坐在他湿淋淋的裤腿上，不过强尼确实是萎了，能让强尼萎掉的东西除了荒坂就是狗屎了，V可能确实犯了他的什么恶心。</p><p>V沉默了一会儿，问，你那个时候为什么要去云顶？你带着枪。</p><p>强尼直视着他，我说了不要瞒着我V，你在查的东西我也在查。</p><p>V有点惊谔，你知道？</p><p>你觉得我会什么都不做吗？那个傻逼记者——我都和他说了那个烟头不是他妈的我扔的——他拍下了奥特被带走的画面。</p><p>所以你们去营救了奥特？</p><p>对，V，就是这样，而那个时候你不还不知道在哪里跟我玩躲猫猫呢！</p><p>……我在荒坂塔。</p><p>你觉得我还会相信你？！强尼的手握住了V的脖子。</p><p>是超梦，强尼。等我编辑完再拨给你就已经打不通了。V眼珠不错地看着他说。</p><p>而强尼的手依旧没有松开，V继续说，我可以帮助你，银手，复仇或者别的什么……荒坂塔进出的细节我都记在脑子里。</p><p>这算什么？强尼低声问。</p><p>我不知道，V诚实地回答，分手礼物？</p><p>这个答案让强尼暴怒，他把V从身上掀翻，掳着他走到化妆台，镜子里倒映出V身上那一件强尼最喜欢的武侍乐队T恤，他家有成打的，而V身上只不过是其中一件。</p><p>我分你妈逼的分！我再问你，为什么来的时候你的贱逼是湿的！</p><p>呃啊……V被强尼反手压在桌面上，镜子里赫然出现他忧愁的脸，分手炮？总之你肯定得跟我完……</p><p>完还是没完？强尼掀开他的T恤去抓他的胸，覆盖着肌肉组织的胸部手感十分良好，V被揉搓着发出几声哼哼。</p><p>他搞不太明白，他向来是来什么接什么，委托，或者感情，都是如此。</p><p>那就是，没完？V试探地回答，而答案就是强尼重新硬起来抵上他后门的那杆枪，感觉起来强尼生气极了。</p><p>V的裤子早在进门就被扒了，他现在被人压在桌面上只翘着个屁股，简直是门户大敞，随时欢迎着强尼的拜访，于是强尼就提着枪把他给上了。</p><p>强尼的力度之大，化妆台上的东西被他撞得丁玲哐啷，V扒着镜面只有呻吟着流口水的份，鬼知道他半年前还是个只能看着大胸美女硬起来的铁直男呢，而他现在阴茎和屁眼都在流水。</p><p>我记得……啊！嗯嗯……你说，你他妈的，啊……不操男的……</p><p>强尼点头，一边抽插得更凶，我不操男的，我只操你，谁让你的屁眼就是张贱逼，我一操就流水！</p><p>啊啊啊……！操……V爽得叫唤，镜子里的绿眼睛里盛满了水。</p><p>我正在操，V，你已经被我操哭了吗？别这样，还不到哭的时候呢……强尼柔声安抚他，下身却很凶狠，他停了一会儿，把V翻了过来正对着他，强尼压着他的大腿，直到那个欲求不满的穴眼完全暴露在他的视线下，感谢V为了能打帕南送给他的狙而特意勤加锻炼的肉体。</p><p>虽然强尼回想起来特别不爽就是了。</p><p>不爽的强尼就这样压在V的身上，把粗长的阴茎一寸一寸又钉回他的身体里，V抽搐着，他抬头就能看到自己的屁眼被捅出了一个合不拢的洞，而自己的阴茎随着强尼大刀阔斧的动作抖动着，前列腺液搞得他下腹一片泥泞，腹部也收缩着，他就好像一把被人拉紧弦的小提琴——他已经快被强尼插射了。</p><p>看到了吗V，操完这一遍你还差我九遍，怎么样，现在就要射了吗？</p><p>强尼低沉的嗓音在V的耳边回荡，说着V就射到了镜子上。</p><p> </p><p>强尼没有爽够，但为了避免南希的追杀他勉勉强强地算了，他射在V的身体里，湿黏黏的，甚至让V义体过热。</p><p>在南希的狂轰乱炸下强尼还能叼着烟替V换好衣服，披上那件武侍乐队外套，再夹过烟头给V一个充满烟味的，这场性事他们之间的第一个吻，最后再把自己的墨镜戴在V的脸上。</p><p>走了V，在台下看我。</p><p>在那个晚上，掀顶的尖叫声中，之后一切的计划都在强尼的脑海中有了雏形——一个即使过了半个世纪V也会大骂他是个恐怖分子和脾气暴躁的脑残的计划。</p><p>V还记得强尼在冲进荒坂塔之前还停下来问他，V，我没有时间了，我再问一次，你确定要跟我一起来吗？</p><p>V露出一个笑，给了他一个标准答案，好啊，来就来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>